


A Distraction From The Voice

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon, Champagne, F/F, Flirting, Flirty Elsa (Disney), Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Guards, Kissing, Lesbian Disaster Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Original Character(s), The Voice (Frozen 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While entertaining a group of dignitaries on the day of Arendelle's Harvest Festival, Elsa finds herself entranced by a strange voice haunting her. In hopes of escaping it, Elsa tries to find some conversation... and finds just that with a lovely member of her royal guards. (Elsa x OC, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Distraction From The Voice

Elsa loved the fall. It was the time between summer and winter that sort of meshed the two seasons together. There was a slight chill that pleased Elsa, but still, there was the sunshine that illuminated the whole kingdom.

And the harvest festival was one of the big events of that particular time of year. Everyone celebrating the end of a successful farming season, one that had been quite prosperous this year.

Sadly, Elsa wasn't able to attend it at the moment, due to some visiting dignitaries she was seeing to. It annoyed her slightly, but she was glad Anna was taking care of things.

Honestly, Elsa just wished Anna could take over Arendelle sometime while she could indulge in her other endeavours. She'd impressed her greatly with her duties to the kingdom, from helping out in meetings to planning the festival.

As Elsa got some privacy with a glass of champagne on the balcony, she sighed. Relaxing. Talking to those stuffy dignitaries wasn't exactly stimulating. They'd always bore her with the same questions over and over again.

But as she stared out at the fjord, glass in hand, all seemed to be at peace. The waters were calm, birds were tweeting merrily in the distance. All, it seemed, was well.

However, as Elsa thought she'd finally gotten some peace and quiet...

_Aaaaaaaaaaaa_

Elsa was startled for a moment, dropping her glass and accidentally freezing her hands to the railing. She looked around, panic swelling inside of her. Where had that voice come from?

"Your majesty?" Kai called out. "Is everything fine?"

Elsa blushed in embarrassment, quickly thawing her hands from their prison. She fumbled an excuse. "Oh, um, yes, everything's fine. Just dropped my glass, silly me."

Kai chuckled. "And they say the princess is the clumsy one."

Looking down at the ground, Elsa sighed. "And it was a good vintage as well." Though to be fair, that was the least of her worries. Something or someone had just called to her. She was sure no one else had heard it.

After one of the servants had swept up the broken glass, Elsa sighed, looking back at the ocean. It was almost like... it had been the one calling out to her. But why? How?

But Elsa probably was just a little worn out. Perhaps before she went to see Anna for the rest of the festivities later she'd take a quick nap. It would hopefully do her a world of good.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

There it was again. That same, melodic cry. Like a siren from a story Elsa's father had read to her and Anna as a child. But sirens weren't real were they? Elsa had learned that a lot of those old fairy tales usually had some basis in fact.

Elsa realised that she needed to distract herself. She wasn't going to let... Whatever it was bother her. Perhaps if she just ignored it, thought about or did something, anything else, it would leave her alone.

She headed back into the room, all the various dignitaries chatting with one another. She didn't feel like talking to any of them. She wanted to be distracted, not bored to tears.

And then she noticed one of her royal guards.

She was a woman standing in the corner, with blonde hair and rosy pink skin. Elsa hadn't recognised her before. Was she new to the guards? She obviously had quite a high rank, with that smart, burgundy officer's uniform.

Either way... she was very dashing. And... it had been a while since Elsa had flirted with anyone. Sure, it sounded improper for her to flirt with one of her guards, but Anna was dating their royal ice master, so it wasn't that big of an issue.

She wandered over to the woman, smiling at her. "Good afternoon um..." Elsa quickly glanced at the rank insignia on her collar. "Lieutenant."

The guard noticed her, saluting immediately. "Oh, your majesty!"

Elsa chuckled. "It's alright, you can put your hand down, my dear."

"Sorry, my queen," the guard replied, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I just wasn't expecting you to greet me."

"Oh, I'm just... looking for someone to talk to," Elsa expressed. "My sister is busy in town and all these dignitaries are a total bore."

"All due respect, my queen, they are officials from neighbouring kingdoms. If they heard you-"

"They won't," Elsa insisted. "Besides... you seem much more interesting."

She looked up and down the woman's rather smart uniform. She wasn't sure if it was the uniform was making the woman look more buff, or if under that uniform she was built like a brick wall.

"You keep your uniform smart, Lieutenant," Elsa complimented her. "I should commend you for your cleanliness."

"Thyra."

"Hm?"

The guard smiled. "Thyra. That's my name."

A soft glow radiated on Elsa's cheek. The guard had a very beautiful name indeed.

"Hmmm, a proud name indeed, for a proud guard of my castle."

The woman blushed a little and Elsa simply grinned. She hadn't had much flirting experience, but she knew it was definitely working. Thyra was quite a joy to chat to, not to mention look at.

Then she noticed one of the servants bringing glasses of champagne. What better way to get a conversation going than with a drink?

"May I get you a drink, Thyra?"

"Oh, I tend not to drink on duty, Ma'am."

Elsa smirked. "Please, I insist."

The woman chuckled. "Oh, very well then."

Reaching out, Elsa got her and the guard glasses of champagne, smiling. She secretly hoped the voice wouldn't show up and make her drop it again. That would be embarrassing.

"To Arendelle," Elsa said, raising a toast.

"And to its most beautiful queen," Thryra replied.

Elsa blushed, clinking glasses with Thyra before taking a drink. She wasn't used to other women calling her beautiful, especially from women who weren't Anna praising her.

The Queen and Thyra kept on talking, Elsa surprised that the guard held such interesting conversation. Time seemed to fly by as they talked about one another, their families and everything in between.

Thyra had apparently grown up in the farmlands outside of Arendelle, but had seen Elsa firsthand when she became Queen and had been in awe of her powers. She hoped to fight alongside Elsa in battle one day.

If Elsa didn't know better, she'd guess that Thyra was her number one fangirl underneath that tough exterior.

Eventually, she convinced Thyra to leave the room with her, wanting to get some privacy for the both of them. She gave the excuse that it was for her own security. After all, anyone could try and attack her.

Thyra merely followed along, keeping conversation.

"So... you've trained with a sword your majesty?"

"My father had a friend who taught me when Anna and I were young," Elsa explained. "But I suppose my powers are a better substitute for any weapon."

"What about an ice sword?" Thyra wondered.

Elsa chuckled. "I have thought about such things."

"And... what other things have you thought about?" Thyra wondered.

"Well... I'm thinking about you right now," Elsa said, trying to pull the flirt on.

Thyra just smirked back. "I had a feeling you might be. Tell me... what does the all-mighty Queen of Arendelle see in a humble guard like me?"

"Well... I see a woman who has my best interests at heart, who is knowledgeable, brave, strong," Elsa explained. "And... quite dashing in that uniform."

"You know... I keep it smart just for you your majesty."

Elsa leaned in closer, smiling. "And I am grateful."

Elsa's heart was beating faster and faster. Thyra had been most responsive to her flirtations. They were alone as well, in one of the many hallways in the castle. And Elsa... Well, she wanted to see how this was going to go.

As she tried to lean in towards Thyra, hoping to take things further, she closed her eyes, expecting to meet her lips... And then she heard it again.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Elsa's eyes widened, looking around. The voice had followed her? She held her hands to her chest, trying to calm down. It really was probably nothing.

"Is... something wrong, my queen?" Thyra wondered.

"Oh, um, nothing," Elsa excused, playing with her hair braid. She often did that when she was nervous.

Just then, the two of them were interrupted by Anna, who had just skipped down the hall in her new cream dress.

"Hey Elsa, you here!" Anna called, before she noticed Elsa with Thyra. "Oh... I see you've met Thyra."

"You know her?"

"Duh, of course," Anna remarked with a playful smirk. "I know the names of everyone in the castle. Glad you two are having fun by the way."

"Oh, um... thank you," Elsa said, blushing. It really was quite obvious that Elsa now was flirting outright with her guard.

"Just so you know, they're starting the celebrations in the town for the festival soon," Anna explained. "You're gonna be there, right Elsa?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course."

"Great!" Anna chirped. "See you soon!"

As Anna darted off, Elsa blushed in embarrassment. Anna had completely killed the mood... But she could never be mad at her. In fact, seeing her had made her feel much better.

Thyra chuckled. "Your sister is something, isn't she?"

"That she is," Elsa agreed. Then the queen sighed reluctantly, knowing she and Thyra had to part for the time being. "But, she is right. I probably should get ready for the festival."

"I understand, my Queen. You have your duty to the kingdom as I have mine to you."

Elsa smirked. "But... it was a pleasure to have your company, Thyra."

"The pleasure was all mine, your majesty."

Elsa was about to move away, but then she decided to give in to her feelings. She'd taken it this far with Thyra and well... she couldn't leave her on a slightly sad note. It was the least she could do.

She turned around and leaned in, kissing Thyra softly. She held her arms around the taller woman's waist, sighing lovingly,

The guard was surprised, before she closed her eyes and wrapped her gloved hands around the Queen, holding her close. She held her softly, knowing Elsa was as delicate of a rose as she was beautiful.

Elsa whimpered into the kiss, feeling a sense of elation. She giggled a little as Thyra dipped her a little bit, kissing her more and more.

She soon parted, smiling softly.

"I... I hope to see you again," Elsa said.

"And the same to you, um, Ma'am," Thyra replied.

Leaving the guard in peace, Elsa smiled, heading up to her room to freshen up. At least she'd been able to get rid of that damned voice now.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Oh for crying out loud_ , Elsa groaned internally.

xXx

**Author's note:** Some Elsa x Oc Fluff for you to enjoy! If you're wondering who the guard lady is based on, she's based on a woman from the Frozen II art book.

See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please be sure to tell me that you did in the comments section below and also follow me on my Tumblr and join my discord servers. I'd love to see you there :3
> 
> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
